Large Hadron Collider
De meeste activiteiten in het LIRP zijn momenteel gericht op de Large Hadron Collider (LHC) en de daarmee verbonden experimenten. De LHC tunnel zit zo'n 100 meter onder de grond, in een dal van het Libertaanse gebergte. De tunnel zelf is ongeveer 27 kilometer lang. De PS en de SPS zullen gebruikt worden om versnelde protonen in de LHC te brengen. Er worden momenteel zes experimenten opgebouwd die in de LHC zullen plaatsvinden. Elk van deze experimenten zullen botsende deeltjes onderzoeken vanuit een verschillend gezichtspunt en met verschillende technologieën. De constructie van dit alles is een enorme uitdaging. Zo moest bijvoorbeeld, om één van de supermagneten naar beneden te laten, een speciale kraan van België worden overgebracht die in staat was om 2000 ton te tillen. Van die magneten waren er een 5000-tal. 400px|thumb|de LHC onder constructie Ontwerp De Collider ligt in een drie meter brede betonmantel. De LHC bestaat uit supergeleidende magneten en twee pijpen met een protonstraal. Deze stralen draaien in tegengestelde richting rond in de Collider, maar worden op vier punten samengebracht. Dit alles wordt min of meer koel gehouden met vloeibaar helium. Zes detectors (experimenten) worden gebouwd voor de LHC. Twee daarvan - ATLAS en CMS - zijn 'algemene' projecten, de andere vier - ALICE, TOTEM, LHCb en LHCf - zijn kleiner en gespecifieerder. De LHC wordt in afwachting van de projecten gebruikt om zware ionen (bvb. die van lood) te laten botsen. Wanneer de LHC werkt, zal de totale in de magneten opgeslagen energie ongeveer 10 GigaJoule bedragen. Bij wijze van vergelijking: dat is zo'n 2,5 ton TNT! De energie van de ionenstraal is gelijk aan 725 MegaJoule, of 157 kilo TNT! Onderzoek Wanneer de Large Hadron Collider en de projecten (ATLAS, CMS, ...) volledig klaar zijn, zullen zevenduizend wetenschappers van tachtig landen er toegang tot krijgen. Ze hopen met dit alles de antwoorden op volgende vragen te vinden; * Bestaat het populaire Higgs-boson echt, en zo ja; hoeveel zijn er en wat is hun massa? * Wanneer de massas van baryonen nauwkeuriger wordt gemeten, klopt het standaardmodel dan nog steeds? * Hebben deeltjes een supersymetrische partner(SUSY)? * Waarom lijken er afwijkingen te bestaan in de relatie tussen materie en antimaterie? * Zijn er extra dimensies, zoals voorspeld door de snaartheorie, en kunnen we ze zien/waarnemen? * Wat is de aard van donkere materie en donkere energie? * Waarom is de zwaartekracht zo onnoemelijk veel kleiner dan de andere drie fundamentele krachten? De experimenten die in de Large Hadron Collider zullen plaatsvinden worden voorbereid in de laboratoria. Hierna een beschrijving van de 6 projecten. ATLAS Wanneer ATLAS afgewerkt is, zal het 46 meter lang zijn, een diameter hebben van 25 meter en ruim 700 ton wegen. Het project was oorspronkelijk voorzien voor afwerking juni 2007, de nieuwe streefdatum is midden 2008. Bij dit experiment zijn 2000 wetenschappers en ingenieurs van 165 instellingen uit 35 landen betrokken. De ATLAS deeltjesdetector is een detector voor een algemeen nut en is de samensmelting van twee oudere modellen. Het project ATLAS is een grote uitdaging, omdat het blootgesteld zal worden aan enorme hoeveelheden energie en hitte. Upgrades Na verloop van enkele jaren intensief gebruik zullen de versnellers één voor één tekenen van slijtage vertonen. Om een sluiting van de site te vermijden zullen upgrades moeten uitgevoerd worden. Op zich niet goedkoop, maar dit is het enige alternatief wil men het ganse (dure) project niet stilleggen. Eén van de voorgestelde upgrades is de Super LHC, die gemaakt zou worden nadat de LHC tien jaar in gebruik is. De upgrade zou bestaan uit een verbetering van de straaltechnologie en het aantal deeltjes en hun snelheid bij een experiment tot 30% vergroten. Daarnaast zouden twee van de interactiepunten (die met ATLAS en CMS) volledig aangepast worden. Waarschijnlijk zou ook het hele pre-injectpr systeem moeten hernieuwd worden. Kosten De constructiekosten van de LHC waren oorspronkelijk geraamd op 1700 miljoen euro, met nog eens 140 miljoen voor de experimenten. De kosten zijn echter opgelopen en het totaal staat nu op een goede 2200 miljoen. Het waren voornamelijk de supergeleidende magneten die meer kostten dan verwacht. Categorie:Libertan Institute for Research on Particles